Celebrate The New Year
by norik956
Summary: A short little story to celebrate the start of the new year. Ahsoka Tano celebrates with her family on Shili. Loosely based on characters and events of my story Tale of a Togruta.


**Celebrate The New Year**

 **A short little drabble for the new year (at the moment I'm uploading this, it's almost an hour 2018 already where I live). Ahsoka Tano celebrates the start of the new year with her family on Shili.**

 **Hope you enjoy and the best wishes for 2018.**

 **;-**

"'Soka, are you done yet?"

Ahsoka Tano looked up from her work and smiled at her niece Rosette. "Almost Rose, don't worry. I'll be done in time. Just making sure that everything is fine, seeing as it is Anakin that made this one," she answered. Rosette nodded and ran up back to her mother.

The family was in the large square before the royal palace. A massive fireworks display had been set up here and a few people, like her, were making some final adjustments. They were all going to celebrate the start of the new year with a bang. A very large bang if a certain promise to her turned out to be true.

She was checking the piece of firework that they had brought along. A custom made firework rocket that was a tad larger than the normal designs. She wanted to make sure that it was set properly and would launch as it was intended to. Why? Because it was Anakin that had made this particular piece and sent it to her. She knew of his skill with mechanics of course, but some things had occasionally backfired in the past, so she just wanted to make sure that nothing bad would happen here.

"All right, everything's looks great," she said as she stood up again. Looking around, she noticed that everyone else was done as well. They all left the area for the fireworks and rejoined their families.

"Is everything all set Ahsoka?" Yuae Tano asked her daughter as she joined them.

Ahsoka nodded and smiled. "Assuming that Anakin didn't cross the wrong wires, everything should be good," she replied.

"That's good to hear. It's almost time. They're about to start the countdown," her oldest sister Marina said. She picked up her daughter. "Are you ready too Rose?" she asked. The young girl nodded excitedly.

"They've set up so much!" Aisha Tano, their adopted little sister, said as she looked around the area. "I don't think I've ever seen a celebration this big before."

Lilo smiled next to her. "Well, this year Zaa Vashee was the one organizing it and I think that she wanted to outdo her brother, who did the planning last year. There's some competition between those two sometimes, even if they won't admit it."

"In any case, it will be a wonderful start to the new year," Their father Haymish said as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

The large holo-clocks that had been set up in the square then began the final countdown. All around the square, everyone eagerly chanted along.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five"

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One!"

The first set of fireworks blasted into the night's sky, illuminating it with a vast array of colors as the people around the plaza all cheered. Families shared wishes of good fortune with each other before turning to those around them and sharing those same wishes with them. After a few minutes, several palace servants went back into the palace and came back with a number of carts containing champagne for the adults and smaller glasses of juice for the children, that they began to hand out to everyone present.

After Ahsoka and her family had shared all of the wishes and greetings with the others gathered around them, it was about time to launch Anakin's 'masterpiece'. Ahsoka walked over to Rosette who stood happily with her parents watching the many fireworks already lighting up the sky. "Hey Rose, want to give me a hand in launching Anakin's surprise?" she asked the young girl.

"Yes!" Rosette eagerly shouted back over the noise.

Ahsoka took the remote control and primed it. Then she showed Rosette what button to press. When everyone was ready and looking, she told Rosette to press it.

Anakin's special firework shot into the sky, reaching higher than the other rockets that were being used, before erupting into a massive display of red, orange, blue and white blasts and shapes. What was probably the most impressive was the massive golden blast in the middle of it all, shaped after Shili's planetary symbol. It sparked against the dark night for several moments, bringing out numerous cheers from the people in and around the square.

Ahsoka smiled at the sight, she had to admit that Anakin did indeed know what he was doing, once again, even with fireworks, but she wouldn't ever admit that to him. "Happy new year everyone!" she said to the others present as she raised her glass for a toast. Her family, extended family and gathered friends all joined in the toast. The new year had begun and she was already curious what it would bring them.

 **;-**

 **That's the end of this little drabble. Just a short little story written up while I'm listening to and looking at the many colorful blasts here. I hope that everyone has a good and healthy 2018.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
